The Past is Now
by Shantel Lukasik
Summary: Kat and Yugi both have puzzles, does that mean something big?
1. Chapter 1

Name: Katherine Jane Miyoki

Age: 16

Height: Short (shorter than Yugi by an inch)

School: New student attending Domino High School

Job: New helper at Soloman Moto's game shop

Looks: Long blond hair and pink eyes

Special: She has an Ancient Egyptian spirit within her named Kila

Family: Five step-sisters but they are all who-knows-where

-Monday-

Kat was walking to school. It would be her first day at Domino High. She was nervous.

-W-what if I don't make any friends?- she thought.

-Kat, just relax,- Kila said,- I'm sure there will be some nice people. Try and duel some of them.-

-But what if...-Kat started, but she had bumped into somone, knocking them both to the ground.

Kat was on top of a boy with spikey blonde, red, and black hair. He had violet eyes and was only a little taller than herself.

"Oh, my. I'm soo sorry, I wasn't paying attention to where I was going," Kat apoligized.

"Oh, thats alright," the boy smiled.

As Kat tried to get off him, her necklace chain had got caught on what looked like the same thing around the boy's neck. They both looked at each other in shock.

"Hey, Yugi! Uh, what're ya doin', pal?" a taller boy with blonde hair and an accent asked.

The boy and kat quickly untangled the puzzles and got up.

"Sorry about that," Kat said, and she ran off.

"Hey, wait!" the boy, Yugi, called," Who was she?"

"I don't know, must be new. We'd better get to class," the other boy said.

"I guess you're right, Joey," Yugi sighed.

The friends walked into the school building.

-Later-

-I'm such a klutz,- Kat thought, mentally slapping herself.

Kila chuckled.

-I don't think that boy minded that much,- Kila reassured her.

-I think his name is Yugi,- Kat sighed,-He is kinda cute.-

-You just got her and you're alreading thinking about the guys,- Kila teased.

-Why did he have to be in all my morning classes?- Kat groaned -I caught him glancing at me a few times.-

Kila snickered.

-Maybe he likes you.-

-Oh, shut up!-

Kat blushed as she ate her lunch.

-Yugi's POV-

"So, her name is Kat," he muttered.

"Man, why are you so curious about her?" Tristan asked.

"Do you like her, Yug?" Joey laughed, nudging his friend.

Yugi blushed.

"Its just, she has a millenium puzzle," he said.

The others stared at him.

"Do you think she has a spirit?" Tea asked.

"Its possible," Yugi said.

He looked over at Kat, who seemed to be sitting alone.

"Maybe we should invite her to sit with us. She seems lonely," Tea said," Goodness knows we need another girl in our little group."


	2. Chapter 2

-Back to Kat-

-How could he have a puzzle like mine?-

-It might contain an Egyptian spirit.-

-Would it be royalty like you?-

Kila was a pharoah's queen those many years ago.

-I don't know.-

-I'm just...gonna...avoid him.-

-Why don't you talk to him instead?-

-I think its better if I...we...don't get involved.-

Kat looked over at Yugi who was sitting with his friends who she knew as Joey, Tristan, and Tea. She saw Yugi look at her and get up.

-Oh, no...-

She got up, threw her stuff away, and left the cafeteria. As she left, she saw Yugi look at her extremely confused.

-8th hour/period: Cooking Class-

"Alright, class, I'll be giving you all partners for a project," the teacher said," You will have to back a dessert. I don't care what as long as it is edible. Okay, Tea and Daniel, Tristan and Joey, Micheal and Sam, Yugi and Kat, Robert and-"

Yugi and Kat looked at each other.

-No...why!?- Kat thought.

-Good.- Yugi thought.

-Now we can find out some things about her.- Yami said.

-After School-

Kat was walking out of the school, when Yugi rushed up to her.

"So, where are we going to do the project?" Yugi asked her.

"Look, I have to work today," Kat said, shyly.

"Oh? Where do you work?"

"Um, at a game shop."

Yugi looked shocked.

"You're my grandpa's new helper?" he asked.

"Oh, no," Kat moaned.

"Why do you have to work?" Yugi asked.

"Um, because...uh, I have to?" Kat said, nervously.

She quickened her pace, trying to get away from him.

Yugi gently grabbed her arm.

"You can tell me the truth."

"Let me go."

"Please tell me."

"JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" Kat screamed and ran off.

Yugi just stood watching her run.

"Whats wrong with her?" Yugi muttered.

-We'll ask her later.- Yami said.

-At the shop-

"Ah, Kat, you're here," Mr. Motou said.

Kat nodded.

Just then, Yugi came into the room.

"Kat!"

Kat whimpered pitifully.

"You know each other?" Mr. Motou asked.

"We go to the same school," Kat said, quietly.

"Kat, can you tell me why you work now?"

"I-I..."

Yugi carefully and slowly walked over to her.

"Please...I'd really like to know."

Kat looked down at the floor.

"Please tell us," Mr. Motou said, now curious.

Kat sighed.

"I-I don't have parents...or anyone," she said," I live on my own, on the streets. I work to eat...to survive. The money is so I stay alive. My parents...they died years ago."

Kat had a tear fall from her eye. Yugi hugged her and Kat clutched his shirt and cried into him. Yugi looked over her body to his grandpa, whose eyes were full of sympathy.

"Kat?" he asked.

Kat wiped away her tears, sniffling a bit, and looked at Mr. Motou, her still leaning against Yugi who didn't seem to mind.

"Why don't, instead of working, you live with us?" he asked.

"Really?!"

She looked from him to up at Yugi, who smiled and nodded.

"Okay...thank you...so much."

"Great!" Yugi said," So, want to start our project?"


	3. Chapter 3

-A month later: End of last period-

Yugi and Kat had made cookies. They were good. As Yugi and Kat walked home, Yugi was thinking.

-I didn't ask her about the puzzle yet- Yugi thought.

Yami showed up next to Yugi as a hologram (thing).

-Then...- he started.

"OH MY GOSH!! Who is that?!" Kat said, staring at Yami with wide eyes.

"You can see me?" Yami asked, shocked.

Kat nodded, turning pale.

"What is going on?" Kila asked, coming out of Kat's puzzle like Yami did.

"Who is THAT!?" Yugi asked.

Kila and Yami stared at each other.

"Atem?" Kila asked.

"Kila?" he asked.

"You know each other?" Yugi and Kat asking in unison.

"This is the Pharoah," Kila said.

"WHAT?! The one you married?" Kat asked.

"She is your queen?" Yugi asked Yami, shocked," You never told me you had one."

"Yes," they both said.

"Oh," Kat said, and fainted.

-Later-

Yugi had carried her up to her room. He lay her on the bed. He looked at her.

"Yami, what do I do?" he asked.

"Let me take over," he said.

Soon, Yami had replaced Yugi. He saw Kat had changed to Kila. He went into the bathroom and wet a wash towel. He then went back and sat on the bed next to Kila and dabbed her face gently with the towel. As he was doing that, his other hand had moved to her face and was stroking her cheek softly. Kila began to stir.

"Mmm...Aten?" she said, opening her eyes.

Yami blushed and removed his hand quickly. He smiled.

"Its been a long time, Kila," he said.

Kila tackled him in a hug. Yami fell back on the bed. He chuckled.

"I missed you," Kila said.

"I missed you, too," Yami said, brushing some hair off her face.

Their faces were inches apart and moving closer when...

"Oh, how cute!" Kat exclaimed, laughing.

Yugi and Kat were snickering. They had come out of their puzzles as hologram(looking things, lol). Yami gave them an annoyed look.

"Do you mind?" he asked, irritated.

"Not at all," Kat said.

She and Ygi sat on the floor, watching them.

"He means, can we have some privacy?" Kila asked.

"Oh, fine," the two said and disappeared.

Yami sighed.

"Now, where were we?"

Yami kissed Kila gently, yet not shyly atall.

"I missed being able to do that," Yami said.

Kila giggled, making Yami smile.

"Does this mean Kat and Yugi are-" Kila started.

"Soulmates? Meant to be? Yes, it does," Yami said, kissing Kila again.

"Can't get enough?" Kat asked.

"You know it."

"Thats enough for now, we want our bodies back, thank you," Yugi said.

He and Kat replaced the other two.

"You hear everything they said?" Kat asked, blushing.

"Of course," Yugi said, his cheeks turning a light pink," I don't mind so much, though."

Yugi moved in closer to her, shyly as Kat did the same. Yugi gave her a shy, gentle, and sweet kiss.

"Th-That was my first kiss," Yugi said, pulling back and going madly red," Sorry if it wasn't that great."

"It was mine, too. So I can't really judge," Kat said, giggling," I'd say you did a good job, though."

Yugi smiled weakly.

"Thanks," he said," So, what do you think about the whole "soulmate" thing?"

He looked away from her.

"I think I like that," Kat said, turning Yugi to face her," I think I like that a lot."

Yugi smiled brightly.

"Um, can I kiss you again?" he asked.

"Whenever you want."

With that said, Yugi pinned her to the bed in a kiss.

"So much for innocent, little Yugi," Kat giggled into the kiss.

Yugi laughed.

"I love you, Kat," he said, kissing her cheek.

"I love you, too, Yugi," Kat smiled," But I think Yami and Kila might want to get some more "catching up" time, don't you think?"

"Yeah," Yugi nodded.

Soon, Yami and Kila were there.

"I like this position," Yami smirked, looking down at Kila.

Kila rolled her eyes, but laughed.

"Me, too," she said, wrapping her arms around Yami's neck.

He got up to a sitting position, pulling Kila up into his arms. He kissed her, his kiss full of passion and love. Kila returned it exactly. Yami lay her back down on the bed, still absorbed in the kiss. Soon, he moved from her lips to her neck. He went straight to her weak spot, making her moan.

"I still remember," Yami grinned against her neck.

"As do I," Kila said, smiling.

She nibbled on his earlobe, making him nuzzle her neck.

"I love you so much, Kila," Yami said, looking in her eyes," Always did, always will."

"I love you, too, Atem."

Yami smiled and stroked her hair.

"I always love to hear you say that," he chuckled.

Kila smiled and kissed him. Never again would they be apart.


End file.
